Hunter x Hinata
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Hinata después de ser desterrada por su Clan, decide buscar una nueva aventura y termina parando en Isla Ballena. ¿Qué pasará cuándo conozca a Gon y decida hacer el examen del Cazador con él? Hinta es OoC. R&R .
1. Prológo:

Xover de Naruto y Hunter x Hunter:

Pareja: Killua x Hinata

Summary: Hinata es la ninja más fuerte de su genración o tal vez de toda la historia ninja, solo que lo guarda como su secreto más intimo. Ella posee al demonio de 10 colas, Jū-kō ( diez colas) y posee el Sharingan y el byakugan. ¿Comó lo obtuvo? Facil al ser el Sharigan originalmente venido del Byakugan ella obtuvo ambos a su nacimiento, pero nunca se lo dijo a su padre. Su padre siempre la trato como debil y estupida, y al desterrarla de todo sus bienes, ella se va lo más lejos posible y llega a un nuevo lugar donde tendra sus más locas y divertidas aventuras junto con sus nuevos amigos. Gon, killua, Kurapika y Leorio.

ADVERTENCIA: HINATA ES UN OOC! (out of character) es que quice hacerla mas fuerte y un poco más fria. Creo que los demas de naruto no van a salir hasta que se me de la gana de ponerlos! -.-

ES MI PRIMER XOVER! Ojala que les guste! ^w^

Sasuke: NNNOOOO! ¿Por qué Hina-chan debe estar con ESE? (killua entra a la habitación)

Killua: ¿A quién te refieres con ESE, chico Emo? (mirando a Sasuke y lanzandole chispas por los ojos)

Sasuke: Pues a ti, pachurro (devolviendole la misma mirada)

Marshan: ¿ya comenzaron? Ademas la puse con Killua porque quize ¿desde cuando te interesa tanto?

Sasuke: esto es tu culpa por escribir y pensar solamente en SASUHINA! (entra Hinata a la habitacion)

Marshan: pero dale la oportunidad a Killua, es mi primer fic sin que ustedes sean los protagonistas, ademas Killua es KAWAII y no es EMO como tú Sasu-chan, él es solo serio cuando quiere.

Sasuke: ¿A quién le estás diciendo EMO? (con un aura negra con morado oscuro)

Marshan: dah! Pues a ti! ¿ves algun otro Emo aquí? Jajajaja ¿ne Hina-chan? (hinata con una gotita en su nuca.)

Hinata: eemm! Te gusta ponerme en tus fics verdad?

Marshan: dah! Eres mi personaje preferido! -.-'

Hinata: emm! Seré OoC, bueno por lo menos sere fuerte.

Marshan: Claro Hina-chan y estaras con el guapo de Killua.

Hinata: (sonrojada) emm! ¿Y qué pasará con Sasuke-kun?

Marshan: se nota que estan RE locos uno con otro! Pues no sé, tal vez más adelante lo ponga o tal vez no ya que SOLO TU serias su pareja!

Hinata: Nunca vas a escribir sasusaku ¿ne?

Marshan: NI MUERTA! Odio a esa $/(·) de Sakura, ni muerta pongo a Sasu-chan con ella. Osea se que lo jodo mucho pero no lo odio como para ponerlo con esa.

Sasuke: gracias, creo que te amo.

Marshan: y Hina-chan?

Sasuke: a ella tambien la amo, a ti te amo por no ponerme con esa zorra de sakura. A Hinata la amo por muchas razones.

Marshan: aaaaaaawww! Pero que sentimental que te has echo mi querido Sasu-chan. (Hinata sonrojada por lo que acaba de escuchar(

Marshan: by the way! ¿quién hace los honeres?

Killua: YO! Paulina (Marshan) no es dueña de Naruto o de Hunter x Hunter, solo de la historia.

Marshan: muchas gracias Killua. Ok vamos para el primer capitulo.

MINNA: hai!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hunter x Hinata:

Prológo:

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(/) piensan

(+++) flash backs

*Hinata a sus tiernos 5 años ya era del escuadrón ANBU. (ya se que es muy joven, pero es mi fic y yo la quiero hacer SUPER fuerte) Ya que a los 3 años ya sabia manejar perfectamente su byakugan y su sharingan y sobrepaso facilmente al mismisimo Uchiha Itachi y al colmillo blanco (Kakashi) y ademas de poseer al Jū-kō (diez colas) tenia un chakra sumamente poderoso. Pero eso jamas se lo dijo a su padre, ella actuaba en frente de él, quería ver como trataba a su hija sin "La fuerza Hyuuga" y solo la trataba como debil y una escoria total. Los unicos que sabian de su fuerza real era el Sandaime Hokage, (3er Hokage) El escuadrón ANBU y ella.*

-Hinata, levantate.- gritó Hiashi Hyuuga a su hija. Hinata se tropezó a propósito y calló de nuevo.

-Tsk eres tan débil que ni levantarte puedes, eres una escoria total Hinata.- dijo Hiashi a su hija tirando veneno por su boca.

-Go- gomen ne o-oto-san.- tartamudeo en falso para liberase de su padre de una buena vez y poderse ir a entrenar ella sola.

-Tsk, ni siquiera sabes hablar bien. Aish mejor me largo, estoy es inútil.- dijo su padre mientras se retiraba del Dojo.

-Aissh porfin se fue creía que no se iba a ir, tengo que ir a entrenar antes de ir a la misión de hoy.- se dijo Hinata mientras se paraba rápidamente y desaparecia en una nube de humo.

*:::::::::::::…3 horas después…:::::::::::*

-Hinata, necesito hablar contigo.- dijo su padre con seriedad en sus ojos y voz.

-H-hai o-oto-san.- de nueva cuenta tartamudeo con farsa.

-Mira Hinata eres un total desastre asi que por el bien del clan, desde ahora te destierro del cargo de ser la futura líder del clan.- dijo friamente Hiashi.

-H-hai o-oto-san.- contestó de nuevo con su falso tartamudeo.

-Muy bien, anda por tus cosas y quiero que desaparezcas de este lugar.- dijo su "amado" padre.

-Bueno, si eso te hace feliz oto-san.- dijo Hinata sin su falso tartamudeo y yendo a su habitación para coger sus cosas, pergaminos, armas, sellos, ropa, dinero de sus misiones ANBU, bueno sus cosas y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal.

-ne! bye bye, oto-san.- se despidió Hinata con tono sarcastico.

-tsk, no sirves para nada, eres igual que tú madre. Solo servirás para dar placer a los hombres.- dijo Hiashi.

-¿y eso lo dice el sujeto que se casó con ella? Eres una basura.- dicho esto le propinó un gran golpe en la cara que lo saco volando y rompiendo algunas paredes de la mansión.

-NUNCA vuelvas a hablar de ella en mi precencia.- dijo Hinata con odio puro en su voz y se fue a hacer su última misión antes de irse de la aldea.

*Al terminar su última misión como ANBU de la aldea de konoha, se fue directamente a avisarle al Sandaime de su ida para que no se pusiera como loco por buscarla. Él casi no le cree cuando le conto lo sucedido, él quizo hablar con Hiashi pero Hinata no se lo permitio, le dijo que queria comenzar una nueva vida fuera de la vida ANBU y fuera de la aldea y que algún día volvería por seguro, con eso el Hokage la dejo ir. Ella al estar a la salida sonrió por sus muy pocos recuerdos de ella y su madre y se fue dejando atras los 5 años de vida que tuvo alli.*

*:::::::::::::….En la isla ballena….::::::::::::*

-¿oka-chan?.- pregunto un pequeño niño de apenas 5 años.

-No Gon, soy tú tía.- dijo Mito (ese era su nombre ¿verdad? Si no lo es porfis diganme!)

-ne! ¿dondé esta oto-san y oka-san?.- pregunto inocentemente el niño.

-No lo se Gon-kun, no lo se.- dijo su tía.

*:::::::::::::::::::::::….3 años después…:::::::::::::::::::::::*

-Aaaahh! Que pereza que tengo.- dijo una niña de alrededor 8 años. Su piel era nivea y resaltaba con sus hermosos ojos perlados, tenia el cabello corto azulado con cerquillo y dos mechitas rebeldes que caian al costado de sus cachetitos.

-Nah! Pero tengo que prenguntar a donde rayos estoy! No se a donde termine a parar.- se decia a si misma la niñita.

-ne! disculpe señorita ¿dondé me encuentro? Es que no se donde estoy.- le pregunto y se excuso a una señora que estaba por alli no se que haciendo.

-Ah! Pues niñita estas en la isla Ballena, y se puede saber ¿dondé están tus padres?.- pregunto la señora buscando con la mirada a "sus padres" pero no llego a encontrar a nadie que se parezca a la niña.

-Pues mi madre murió al dar a luz a mi hermana menor, eso ya hace unos 4 años y mi padre me desterró del clan eso ya hace 3 años, estoy sola.- concluyó Hinata con una sonrisa triste.

-Oh mi kami, ¿estás completamente sola?.- pregunto la señora, Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza.

-y ¿cuántos años tienes?.- pregunto la señora

-Pues voy a cumplir 8 años, señorita ¿puedo saber su nombre?.- pregunto Hinata

-Claro me llamo Mito y ¿cuál es el tuyo pequeña?.- pregunto Mito viendola a los ojos. / ¿será ciega?/ pensaba Mito.

-Pues Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata, mucho gusto Mito-san.- dijo respetuosamente Hinata.

-Bueno pequeña si no tienes a donde ir ¿por qué no te quedas por un tiempo conmigo? Tengo un sobrino de tú edad seguro le agradarás.- dijo Mito

-eemm! ¿No sería mucha molestia? Cuidar a dos niños de 8 años! Mmm! No lo sé Mito-san.- dijo Hinata

-No, no hay problema. Gon está muy solo asi que un poco de compañia no le hará daño.- dijo Mito a Hinata que aún la veia no muy convencida.

-Mmm..! está bien, pero será solo un tiempo hasta saber a donde puedo ir ¿ok?.- dijo Hinata, Mito se solprendió al escuchar la seguridad en la voz de la niña.

-Okey! Ven.- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y la llevaba hasta la cima de una montaña donde era su casa, al llegar Mito le enseño donde sería su cuarto y le mostro el restro de la casa, hasta la habitación de ese tal Gon.( que aún no lo conocia)

-Ne! Mito-san, ya llegue.- resono la voz de un niño, debeía ser ese niño llamado Gon.

-Ah! Gon que bueno que llegaste, ven te voy a presentar a alguien.- dijo Mito con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Emm! Si claro, Mito-san.- se dejo jalar el niño, venian hacia mi dirección, Gon me quedo viendo como si de un unicornio fuese! ¿qué nunca habia visto a una chica o qué?

-Gon ella es Hinata y se va a quedar aqui, por tiempo ilimitado.- dijo Mito-san, yo solo me la quede viendo hasta que la voz del niño me saco al mundo real.

-Ne! Hinata-chan ¿eres ciega?.- dijo con inocencia Gon, será por eso que me quedo viendo como bicho raro ¿por mis ojos?

-No, no soy ciega.- respondi secamente, lanzando veneno con mis palabras pero parece que no le afecto porque me sonrió, vi a Mito y ella si tenía cara de sorpresa ¿será qué ella también creía que era ciega? O fue por mi tono de voz.

-Que bien, yo me llamo Gon Freecs, tengo 8 años y seré un cazador para conocer a mi oto-san.- dijo Gon yo me sorprendi pero después de 2 segundos me repuse, ¿qué era cazador?¿ Los cazadores no son los que cazan a los animales? O ¿serán otra cosa? Mmm! No lo sé.

-¿CAZADOR? ¿comó qué quieres ser cazador, GON?.- gritó Mito-san

/Mmmm! Parece quue ya comenzo mi aventura, después de 3 largos años de espera, por fin tendré algo con que distraerme. Mmmm! Mejor seguiré a este niño parece que va a tener muchas aventuras y yo quiero estar en ellas./ pensaba la ex-ANBU

FIN CAPITULO 1

Neee! Lo sé, muy corto. Pero de verdad lo hiba a hacer AUN más corto como un mini-prologo, pero no me gusta las cosas tan cortas. Asi que estoy es lo que se me ocurrio para el primer capitulo. Por fis no me maten! Soy muy joven para morir y aún tengo fanfics qe terminar! -.-' ajajajaajajajajajja!

se qe aún no ha aparecido killua, pero lo hará! tranqi! de eso yo me encargo! de seguro! xDDD

Bueno ojala qe les halla gustado! DEJEN SUS OPINIONES EN 1 REVIEW!

R&R (read and review)

Bueno hasta aqi qedá! Bye bye, take care.

Matta ne! sayonara!

-Sasuhina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	2. Cap 1:¿El exámen del cazador?

Xover de Naruto y Hunter x Hunter.

Pareja: Killua x Hinata

Summary: Hinata es la ninja más fuerte de su generación o talvez de toda la historia ninja, solo que lo guarda como su más intimo secreto. Ella posee al demonio de 10 colas, Jū-kō (diez colas) y posee el Byakugan y el Sharingan. ¿Cómo obtuvo ambos Dōjutsus? Pues fácil como el Sharingan es originalmente venido del Byakugan, Hinata al nacer obtuvo ambos Dōjutsus, pero nunca se lo comento a su padre. Su padre siempre la trato como débil y estupida, y al ser desterrada de sus bienes ella decide irse lejos de la aldea para vivir una nueva vida lejos de la vida ninja. Ocasionalmente llego a un lugar llamado Isla Ballena donde conocio a un niño de su edad llamado Gon y tendrá sus más locas y divertidas aventuras junto a él y sus nuevos amigos. Gon, Killua, Kurapica y Leorio.

Adevertencia: Hinata es un OoC (out of character o fuera de carácter.) El resto de personajes de Naruto no aparecerán hasta que ella tenga 12 años y sean los exámenes chunin, si ya se me vino la idea.

Sasuke: ¿Qué mierda hago yo aquí? Mierda ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte de la historia donde yo aparezco.

Marshan: Estás aquí porque quiero mi querido Sasu-chan.

Sasuke: Ya estoy harto que me metas siempre en estas estupideces.

Marshan: Si te sigues quejando te juró que cuando entres a la historia haré aunque me duela sasusaku.

Sasuke: No lo harías.

Marshan: Pruebame. (las manos sobre el teclado.)

Sasuke: Okey, me quedaré callado.

Marshan: Good boy.

Sasuke: No digas eso, suena como si fuera un perro.

Marshan: Pero si tú eres mi lindo neko, no eres un perro. ^^

Sasuke: ¿Neko? ¿Yo? te la fumaste al reves ¿verdad?

Marshan: Ah! Pos ¿Cómo veo si me las fumó bien o mal?

Sasuke: Que problemática.

Marshan: y ahora ¿Quién eres? ¿Nara Shikamaru o Uchiha Sasuke?

Sasuke: Tsk! Que mujer!

Marshan: Aish! Mejor vayamos a la historia ¿okey? Ya no quiero pelear.

Sasuke: Por fin una buena idea paso por tú cerebro.

Marshan: ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Sasuke: Ah! Pues nada.

Marshan: ¡como sea! Has los honores Sasu-neko.

Sasuke: Tsk! ¿Qué más da? Paulina (Marshan) no es dueña de Hunter x Hunter y peor aún de Naruto.

Marshan: Arigato, Sasu-neko. Vamos a la historia ¿te parece?

Sasuke: si, si como sea!

Marshan: bueno aquí está el 2do cap de Hunter x Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hunter x Hinata

(*) cuento

(-) hablan

(") habla con Jū-kō

(+++) flash backs

(/) piensan

¿El examen del cazador?

Hinata P.O.V

-Disculpen ¿Qué es un cazador? Los cazadores no son los que cazan animales para comer o para hacer ropa.- pregunté antes de una discución.

-Ah! El Cazador es una persona que además de pasar la respectiva prueba que se celebra cada año, domina el Nen. Para ser Cazador debe pasar cinco a seis exámenes y dominar el Nen, para poder ganarse la licencia de Cazador, con esto es que se demuestra que es un Cazador.- Contestó Mito-san.

-Ah!.- fue la única respuesta que salió de mi boca.

- Y Gon ¿de dónde sacaste de ser un Cazador?.- preguntó Mito-san a Gon.

-Es que quiero encontrar a mi oto-san, Mito-san.- contestó Gon inocentemente.

-¿T-tú o-to-oto-san?.- tartamudeo Mito-san peor que mi actuación frente a mi oto-san.

-Si, un señor (no me acuerdo si ese mansito le dijo su nombre, y si lo hizo no me acuerdo como se llamaba.) me dijo que mi oto-san es un cazador profesional.- dijo Gon a Mito-san y ella quedó en shock.

"Ne! Jū-kō ¿crees qué deba hacer ese exámen para convertirme en cazador?" le pregunté a mi querido Akuma (demonio).

"Ah! Pues no lo sé, yo digo que si." Respondio Jū-kō y podía sentir una sonrisa de satifacción en su voz.

"Mmm! Si voy iré con ese niño ya que yo no sé ni mierda de esto de los cazadores." Le dije a Jū-kō.

"Ah! Pues ese es tú problema niña." Me contestó Jū-kō.

"Bueno, eso haré." Dije con una sonrisa tanto afuera como adentro de mi y parece que Mito-san la presenció ya que me quedó viendo raro.

-Ah! Hinata-chan no me digas que tú también te quieres convertir en cazador.- Dijo Mito-san y yo sonreí aún más.

-Ah! Entonces no lo diré.- dije con una sonrisa.

-Ah! Si ves Gon ahora ella también quiere meterse a un mundo lleno de peligro.- retó Mito-san /¿un mundo lleno de peligro? Ja! He matado a millones de personas a una muy corta edad y he vivido de todas las misiones rank S que me mandaban a hacer en Konoha. ¿Piensan qué son una niñita inofenciva? Podría matarl ahora mismo, Humana. Ja! Que chiste!/pensé con una venita en mi cien.

-Pero si ella quiere no deberías tú juzgarla, que lo haga sus padres.- dijo inocentemente Gon viendomé con una sonrisa antes de ser golpeado en la cabeza por Mito-san, a mi solo me salio una gotita. (tipo anime)

-Gon ella está totalmente sola.- dijo Mito-san con un tono regañador.

-Ah! ¿Totalmente sola?.- pregunto Gon mientras corría hacia mi.

-Ne! ¿Por qué estás totalmente sola, Hinata-chan?.- me preguntó Gon inocentemente yo iba a responder pero Mito-san le tapo la boca y se lo llevo lejos.

" ¿Es que acaso Mito-san siente pena por mi?" le pregunte a Jū-kō.

"Pues así parece Hinata-chan." Me respondio mi Akuma.

"Que problemático." Le dije pero no esperando respuesta.

"JAJAJAJAJA! Ahora eres pariente de la familia Nara o ¿qué?" se burló Jū-kō de mi 'suspiro' que de verdad me sonó muy Nara.

"Creo que pasé mucho tiempo con ese Nara lider." Le dije a Jū-kō suspirando de nuevo y comence a caminar hacia donde se habia ido Gon y Mito-san. Los encontre y Mito-san le estaba diciendo recién que mi madre murió y le iba justamente a decirle sobre mi destierro pero yo la interrumpi.

-Si mi madre murió y fui desterrada de mi Clan y el que me desterro fue mi propio padre, el líder del Clan.- terminé la historia por ella. Gon solo se me quedó viendo y me dijo que él tampoco tenía padres. Que tenía papá pero era un cazador y su madre bueno murió como la mía.

"Ne! ¿estás segura en seguir a ese niño?" me preguntó Jū-kō

"Amm! Puede ser que solo en el principio, no lo sé. Como se den las cosas." Le respondí a Jū-kō con sinceridad en mi voz.

"Ja! Como quieras Kogata (pequeña/ño)" fue la única respuesta de Jū-kō

-Mira Gon te haré una prueba pero por lo menos debes tener 12 años ¿ok? Hinata a ti te dejaré pero debes esparar hasta los 12 ¿ok?.- dijo Mito-san yo solo suspiré derrotada. Por desgracia tenía que esperar a Gon o sino me hubiera ido sin decir nada.

-Hai.- respondimos los dos en un unisono perfecto.

*::::::….4 años después…:::::*

-Ok! Gon, tú prueba será ir a pescar… blah blah bla.- fue lo único que escuché ¿qué tipo de prueba para convertirse enn cazador era ir a pescar? Ah! Que perdida de tiempo era solo escuchar el resto. Pasaron horas y Gon todavía no aparecía según escuche hablar Mito-san con la abuela de Gon tenía hasta el atardecer para atrapar a no sé que cosa. Afortunadamente Gon llegó justamente antes del atardecer y nos dierón por fin el kuso permiso para hacer el exámen del cazador. ¿cuán dificil será? Lo ignoró.

-Si, ME CONVERTIRÉ EN UN CAZADOR Y PORFIN CONOCERÉ A MI OTO-SAN.- gritaba con muchos animos Gon y yo solo me lo quedé viendo con cara de WTF?

"¿Qué mierda con este niño?" le pregunte a Jū-kō.

"Tsk! Por eso te pregunte si estabas segura en seguir a ese niñato." Me dijo Jū-kō y con tono sarcastico en su voz.

"Por lo menos al principio si, el resto del camino no le sé. Eso ya se debe al pasar el tiempo." Le respondi sin importarme a Jū-kō.

"Ja! Que niña me a salido." Se burló Jū-kō y no lo entendi me da en realidad igual.

-Si, vamonos Hinata-chan.- me dijo Gon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, debería ocultar sus sentimientos en eso es muy debil.

-Ah! Si claro vamos de una buena vez.- dije en monotonia (asi se escribe la palabra?) y lo seguí igualmente y en silencio.

-Ne! Hinata-chan ¿por qué casi nunca hablas?.- me preguntó Gon y paro su andar.

-Ah? Pues fácil no me gusta mostrar mis sentimientos, he sido criada para no mostrar ni una pisca de compasion (¿?) alguna e ignorar todo lo que está a mi alrededor.- contesté la pregunta a Gon y él se me quedó viendo como bicho raro salido de no se donde.

-Ah! ¿y por qué te criaron asi?.- me pregunto Gon mientras trataba seguir mi caminar ya que yo no me detuve cuando él lo hizo.

-Para ser más fuerte, y Gon ya llegamos.- le dije a Gon antes que anduviera preguntando todo el camino.

-Ah! Que bien.- gritó Gon pero que molesto puede ser a veces. En el camino al estupido barco donde teniamos que ir Gon hizo un amigo llamado Leorio que me veia con cara de: ¿qué mierda hace una niña ciega aquí? Yo solo le reste importancia y seguí mi camino. Cuando llegamos al dichoso barco el baka de Gon se quedó atrás gracias a su nuevo 'amigo' y usar la caña de pescar de Gon para entrar al barco. ¡Que estupido! Agradezco caminar sobre el agua ya que yo solo me hubiera lanzado, corrido y saltado al barco. Por fin llegamos a la isla y solo unos pocos quedamos y fuimos: Leorio, Gon, un chico llamado Kurapika y yo. Al llegar nos llevaron a una tienda para ir al primer exámen para convertinos en cazador, al llegar vimos a muchos competidores que nos quedarón viendo como bichos raros, bueno o por lo menos a mi ya no, ya que me puse lentes de contactos negros. Ja! Ahora parezco una Uchiha. Estaba haciendo un estudio al lugar cuando un hombre gordo y feo llamo nuestra atención presentandose y diciendo que el era un experto en el exámen ya que lo había tomado 37 veces. ¿Experto y todavía no pasa? Pues que perdedor. Yo solo lo ignore y seguí inspeccionando el lugar y me encontré con unos ojos negros un muchacho de mi edad y la de Gon, despedía un chakra que me decía que ya había matado a muchos. Nos quedamos viendo por un rato hasta que cambio su vista a ver quien iba conmigo y quedó viendo a Gon y después a mi de nuevo. Su rosto despedia pura curiosidad, me parecio tierno un chakra asesino y siendo tan infantil, me saco una pequeña sonrisa que él vio pero nadie más vio.

"Creo que será mejor quedarme con Gon un rato más, parece que esto va a ser un poco divertido." Le dije a Jū-kō 'informandole' de mi desición.

"Ja! ¿No será por qué te gusto ese niñato de chakra asesina?" me dijo Jū-kō y en su tono de voz se notaba que quería matarse de la risa ahora mismo.

"A ver que sea guapo y que tenga un chakra asesino no significa que me gusta ¿okey?" le dije a Jū-kō y creo que no me creyo ya que se mato de la risa en ese momento y a mi me salio un leve y casi invisible sonrojo.

"! De verias ver tu rostro ahora. Espera un momento creo que vi algo parecido a un sonrojo. Hinata-chan ¿estás hablando en serio?" me pregunto Jū-kō y yo solo me sonroje un poquito más y lo ignoré ya que ya había llegado el primer examinador y todos habían comenzado a caminar, yo solo los seguí en vez de preguntar y me puse a lado de Kurapika. Kurapika un chico callado y batracio, ja por eso me cae bien.

-Ne! Kurapika ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?.- le pregunte a kurapika que me vio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿A dónde vamos?.- le pregunte a él le salió una gotita en su nuca y me quedó viendo.

-¿No escuchaste?.- me pregunto y yo solo negue con la cabeza y él solto un suspiró.

-No lo sé, él solo sijo 'siganme' y ahora estamos hasta corriendo para ir tras él. Creo que este es el primer exámen para ver de que estamos hechos.- me dijo Kurapika y yo me quetione ¿corriendo? Yo estaba caminando normalmente y noté que era verdad todos corrían y yo era la única caminando.

/Ja! Parecé que ya empezo lo divertido de este exámen. Mientras ellos corren yo solo camino ¿por qué? Todo es gracias a mis capacidades ninja. Creo que de verdad me divertiré especialmente con el chico de cabello blanco y con el señor que dicen que es un mago. Él también es un asesino./ pensaba Hinata mientras seguía su camino con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro.

FIN CAPITULO 2.

¿Y? ¿Qué les parecio? Bueno, malo, regular. Dejen su comentario ¿si? Gracias!

R&R (read and review.)

Ne! Cuidense! Ojala que les haya gustado.

Matta ne! Sayonara! Take care!

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


	3. Chapter 2:Killua Zoldick

Xover: Hunter x Hunter & Naruto Shippuden

Pareja: Hinata x Killua.

Summary: Hinata es la ninja más fuerte de su generación o tal vez de toda la historia ninja, solo que lo guarda como su más íntimo secreto. Ella posee al demonio de 10 colas, Akuma no Jū-kō (diez colas) y posee el Byakugan y el Sharingan. ¿Cómo obtuvo ambos Dōjutsus? Pues fácil como el Sharingan es originalmente venido del Byakugan, Hinata al nacer obtuvo ambos Dōjutsus, pero nunca se lo comento a su padre. Su padre siempre la trato como débil y estúpida, y al ser desterrada de sus bienes ella decide irse lejos de la aldea para vivir una nueva vida lejos de la vida ninja. Ocasionalmente llego a un lugar llamado Isla Ballena donde conoció a un niño de su edad llamado Gon y tendrá sus más locas y divertidas aventuras junto a él y sus nuevos amigos. Gon, Killua, Kurapica y Leorio.

Advertencia: Hinata es un OoC (out of character o fuera de carácter.) El resto de personajes de Naruto no aparecerán hasta que ella tenga 12 años y sean los exámenes chunnin, si ya se me vino la idea.

Sasuke: Por fin te dignaste en seguir con este fic.

Marshan: Bueno es que no he tenido tiempo lo siento mucho.

Sasuke: Excusas como siempre.

Marshan: Como sea, teme.

Sasuke: ¿Qué me dijiste?

Marshan: Nada morón.

Sasuke: Agh te odio.

Marshan: Ah! Solo di el desclamier.

Sasuke: Hn, Naruto ni Hunter x Hunter NO le pertenece a este ser inferior que está a mi lado.

Marshan: Hn, si fuesen míos Sakura no existiera y Sasuke estuviera con Hinata, Killua hubiera matado a más personas y el Clan de Kurapica estuviera vivo.

.

.

.

.

.

V

Hunter x Hinata

(*) Cuento

(/) Piensan

("") Habla con Akuma

(-) Hablan

Killua Zoldyck

Hinata POV

/Ja! Parece que ya empezó lo divertido de este examen. Mientras ellos corren yo solo camino ¿por qué? Todo es gracias a mis capacidades ninja. Creo que de verdad me divertiré especialmente con el chico de cabello blanco y con el señor que dicen que es un mago. Él también es un asesino./ pensé mientras seguía mi camino con una sonrisa pequeña en mi rostro.

"Hey! Kit, mira a ese niño. ¿No es guapo?" dijo Akuma interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

"¿De qué rayos hablas Akuma?" dije irritada por su tono de voz.

"A vamos no te hagas la tonta, el chico de cabello blanco y patineta." Dijo Akuma con voz melosa que me dio ganas de vomitar.

"¿EH? ¿Patineta?" fue mi única respuesta para después darme la vuelta y ver que ese niño de cabello blanco si estaba en una patineta, vi cómo se detuvo a lado de Gon.

-Hey, Eso es injusto. Esto es una prueba de resistencia.- dijo Leorio con un tono molesto.

-Te equivocas.- se metió Gon.

-¡Gon ¿Qué estás diciendo?.- pregunto un enojado Leorio.

-El supervisor solo dijo síganme.- comento desde atrás Gon.

-¿De qué lado estas?.- dijo enojado Leorio.

-Ne, ¿Qué edad tienes?.- pregunto el chico a Gon después de volverse hacia atrás.

-Tengo doce años.- contesto Gon.

/Hm, Tenemos la misma edad./ fue lo que pensó el chico de cabello blanco mientras salto de la patineta y bajo de ella.

-Creo que voy a correr un poco.- dijo el chico mientras Gon lo veía asombrado.

-¡WOW! Eso fue genial.- dijo Gon con un entusiasmo único.

-Soy Killua.- se presentó el niño, yo veía eso desde atrás no me quería meter.

-Yo soy Gon.- dijo con una sonrisa Gon.

"Aw, mira tú novio comenzó a correr a tú lado." Comenzó a joder Akuma.

"Él no es mi novio y si estas ciego está al lado de Gon, no a mi lado." Le dije a Akuma antes de se me salieran las clavos.

"Si, si como quieras." Agh tonto Akuma si pusiera lo mataría.

"¿Ah? ¿Qué le paso a tu amigo, el viejo?" me pregunto Akuma

"¿hm?" allí fue cuando voltee para ver qué pasaba, bravo Leorio ya no podía correr más ahora nos teníamos que quedar atrás para esperarlo, aún recuerdo todo acerca de los ninjas, si podemos ser asesinos pero nunca abandonaríamos a un camarada.

-Ah, ese olor viene de un afrodisiaco que le hará volver las energías, si quieren yo lo llevo, ustedes sigan.- dijo el gordo que me cae tan mal y que nos siguió por ser novatos, no me da buena espina pero vamos a ver qué pasa.

"Eres sádica, ¿qué pasaría si tu amigo el viejo ese muere?" comenzó a joder de nuevo Akuma.

"Nah, no va a morir ¿Quién es la más rápida y de aquí?" dije yo con mi ego hasta la punta de una montaña.

"Ah pues no lo sé, puede ser cualquiera." Dijo imbécilmente Akuma con una voz irritante que me daban ganas de golpearlo.

"Estúpido, ¿sabes que a veces me dan ganas de matarte?" pregunte a Akuma con veneno en mi voz, de verdad lo quería matar en ese mismo momento.

"Nah, porque si me matas tú mueres ¿recuerdas? Estamos unidos, somos uno solo, somos un Link." Comenzó a sermonearme Akuma.

"Igual tengo ganas de matarte, ese link no quita las ganas de cortarte el cuello o de partirte en dos." Le dijo como si nada a Akuma.

"Jajajaja, se te están yendo Hina-chan." Me advirtió Akuma y yo voltee y vi cómo se iban más adelante ¡Por Dios! Hasta Leorio, comenzó a correr más rápido.

"Oh rayos, mejor me apresuro" Me regañe a mí misma y comencé a ponerle ganas para correr.

_Ya en la meta_

-Sí, gané.- gritaron Gon y Killua al llegar a la meta primero que los otros participantes. Después de un rato Leorio y Kurapica llegaron a la meta y Leorio jadeaba como loco yo llegue antes que ellos y los mire con una gota resbalando por mi nuca.

-La niebla se está comenzando a dispersar.- comento Kurapica y Gon se paró primero.

-Oh ¿Honto ni?.- Dijo Gon con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a ver a su alrededor.

-Este es el Sagishi no Negura*, tenemos que pasar por estos pantanos para poder llegar a la segunda fase del examen; este lugar es hogar de extraños animales así que tengan cuidado al cruzar estos pantanos. Si dejan que esos animales los engañen, están muertos.- dijo escalofriante el examinador y pude ver la cara de impacto de algunos participantes. Se está poniendo interesante por fin este examen.

-No les crean, el es un impostor, yo soy el verdadero examinador.- de la nada salió un hombre herido, bla. Ese solo es una copia no es el 'verdadero' examinador. Por favor ¿Tratar de engañarme a mí? Puf necesitan más que eso. Bestia estúpida mejor me iré a sentar un rato. Y comencé a ver como esos idiotas comenzaron a debatir si era verdad o mentira lo que decía esa bestia disfrazada de hombre.

/ Agh, ojala que en la segunda fase pueda hacer algo más divertido que esto./ pensé para mi misma.

-Fin Capitulo 3-

Oh God! Por fin termine! Creí que no iba a terminar nunca, mil disculpas por la tardanza he tenido exámenes y no fueron nada agradables. Todos ellos eran en inglés. Lo que hace el que vivas en US. Bueno ojala que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review.

Ja ne! Cuídense millón, besos y abrazos.

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
